Truskawki i róże
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Co roku Merlin przychodzi w to samo miejsce, by upamiętnić jedyną dziewczynę, którą kiedykolwiek pokochał.


Dokładnie rok po tym, jak Bastet zniknęła z Camelotu, Gajusz zauważył z rana, że Merlin zniknął. Nie żeby to się nie zdarzało - medyk wiedział jednak, że młody czarodziej miał coś z tym wspólnego. Przecież to on uwolnił tamtą dziewczynę z klatki, pomimo tylu ostrzeżeń!

-Gajuszu, gdzie Merlin?- spytał król, rozglądając się.

-Nie wiem. Poszedł po zioła dla mnie do lasu. Kilka ich gatunków skończyło mi się- tylko po części skłamał. Wspominał dzień wcześniej swojemu podopiecznemu, że niedługo będzie musiał wybrać się na poszukiwania kilku rzadkich ziół. Nie sądził jednak, że chłopak wykona polecenie tak szybko.

-Rozumiem... mam nadzieję, że wróci niedługo. I następnym razem uprzedź mnie, kiedy będziesz musiał go wysłać.

-Dobrze, królu.

* * *

Merlin wyszedł przed świtem wyłącznie po to, by mieć więcej czasu, kiedy już pozbiera wskazane rośliny. Na szczęście nie musiał długo szukać - zioła same zdawały się wyrastać mu przed nogami. Skończył o wiele szybciej, niż planował, co wyłącznie go ucieszyło. Wsiadł na konia, kierując się ku jezioru Avalon. Dotarł nad nie koło południa.

Nie tracąc ani chwili, czarodziej ruszył do lasu w poszukiwaniu leśnych kwiatów, ziół i drzew. Wiedział dokładnie, czego szuka, lecz tym razem nie szło mu tak łatwo. Z trudem przychodziło mu znalezienie większego skupiska danej rośliny, jednakże kiedy już je znalazł, mógł wybierać pośród kształtów i kolorów. Szczególnie, że chciał, aby rośliny były jak najbardziej różnorodne. Aby nie zwiędły, rzucił na nie zaklęcie.

Za każdym razem, kiedy zdobył potrzebną ilość danej rośliny, dziękował naturze za jej dary, i swoją magią sprawiał, by obok wyrosły nowe rośliny. Następnie wracał nad jezioro, zostawiał kwiaty lub gałęzie i ruszał z powrotem do pracy. Zajęło mu to kilka godzin, jednak to ostatni etap przygotowań był najdłuższy.

Czarodziej wybierał różne części roślin i splatał je. Na samym początku swojego pobytu w Camelot, Gwen pokazał mu, jak robi się wianki. Wtedy nie podejrzewał, że ta wiedza mu się kiedyś przydać. A jednak... Starał się, by każdy wianek był inny. Sięgał po różne gałązki i kwiaty, a kiedy już je splótł, dowiązywał do każdej zielonej obręczy świecę.

Spojrzał w niebo. Słońce dotykało już horyzontu, oświetlając zbocza gór gorącym, czerwonym światłem. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że może już zapalać świece i puszczać wianki na wodę.

Malutkie płomyki oświetlały lśniącą taflę jeziora. Wianki jeden po drugim trafiały do wody, a ich przeznaczeniem było upamiętnienie pewnej dziewczyny, która spoczęła na dnie jeziora. Merlin uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak jego podarunek oddala się coraz bardziej, popychane przez wiatr.

-Nie zapomniałem o tobie. I nigdy nie zapomnę, Freyo- szepnął, rzucając do wody samotną, czerwoną różę. Osiodłał wtedy konia i powrócił do Camelotu.

* * *

Gdy zobaczył ją w wodzie, nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć. Ukochana dziewczyna przypomniała mu, że jedyną rzeczą, która jest w stanie zabić umarłego, jest miecz hartowany smoczym płomieniem. A on ten miecz rzucił na dno Avalonu. Nim zdążył się o cokolwiek dopytać, jej twarz rozpłynęła się, żegnając tym samym łagodnym uśmiechem, który widział za każdym razem, kiedy kładł się spać. Wyruszył od razu nad jezioro, gdzie - tak jak obiecała - otrzymał Excalibur, ostatni równie wyjątkowy miecz.

Pragnął, by ukazała mu się cała, jednak zobaczył tylko jej dłoń. Mimo tego ucieszył się. Freya dostała drugą szansę jako opiekunka... Jako Pani Jeziora. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie o niej wiedział, to z pewnością będzie ją tak nazywał. Dopilnuje tego.

Po pokonaniu armii nieumarłych powrócił nad wody jeziora.

-Dziękuję ci za pomoc- powiedział, rzucając kilka róż, każdą w innym kolorze. Zawahał się, czy nie dodać czegoś jeszcze.

 _Chciałbym móc cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć._

* * *

Artur umarł, tak jak Freya. A on, Merlin, podobno największy czarodziej, jaki kiedykolwiek żył, nie mógł nic zrobić.

Od śmierci jego pierwszej i jedynej miłości co roku przychodził nad jezioro i puszczał pachnące wianki na wodę. Teraz w jego wodach spoczywała nie tylko ona, ale i najlepszy przyjaciel. Los był wobec niego okrutny, miał tego świadomość.

-I co? Kogo mi teraz odbierzecie? Moją matkę? Gajusza?- wiedział, że nikt tego nie usłyszy.

Nie udało mu się. Nie potrafił ochronić nikogo, kto był dla niego ważny. Alator. Finna. Gwaine. Daegal. Elyan. Isolde. Wielki Smok. Jego ojciec...

Po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy. Nie powstrzymywał ich, musiał dać ujście swojej złości i żalowi, które kumulowały się w nim od bardzo długiego czasu. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na jedno, proste pytanie.

 _Czy to bycie samotnym było jego przeznaczeniem?_

Nie zauważył, jak tafla jeziora zmarszczyła się, ani że z jego odmętów wyłoniła się smukła postać w długiej, lśniącej sukni. Wyciągnęła dłonie ku ziemi, a wtedy woda rozstąpiła się, pozwalając jej bez problemu dojść do brzegu. Stanęła przed klęczącym mężczyzną.

-Nigdy nie będziesz samotny- Merlin usłyszał jej cichy głos. Podniósł powoli głowę, sądząc, że się przesłyszał. Przecież to nie mogło być możliwe...

A jednak dziewczyna stała przed nim, jej sięgające łopatek włosy były przystrojone barwnymi kwiatami i ziołami, zaś na głowie nosiła... wianek. Jeden z tych, które co roku plótł dla niej. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Tęskniłem- odpowiedział, biorąc ją w ramiona. Stali tak przez jakiś czas.

-Widziałam twojego króla- powiedziała, przerywając milczenie.

-Przepraszam za niego. Straszny z niego cham i ćwok- zarówno Merlin jak i Freya roześmiali się. Po chwili jednak oboje spoważnieli.

-Będziesz musiał czekać na niego dosyć długo.

-A na ciebie?

Popatrzyła na niego, iskierki nadziei błyskały w jej oczach. Włożyła dłoń do wody, wyciągając z niej niewielkie lusterko.

-Kiedy będziesz chciał ze mną porozmawiać, wypowiedz moje imię. Zawsze odpowiem na twoje wezwanie. Życie w Avalonie jest niesamowite i w ogóle, ale...

-Po jakimś czasie trzeba odmiany- owinął prezent w chustkę i schował do torby.

Nagle jezioro zaczęło świecić. Uśmiech Freyi zgasł niczym płomień świecy.

-Chcą, żebym wracała. Musimy się pożegnać, Merlinie- pocałowała go delikatnie, a wtedy weszła do wody. Nim jednak zdążyła się oddalić, czarodziej wyszeptał kilka słów, a w jego dłoniach coś się pojawiło.

-Mój prezent dla ciebie- wyjaśnił. -Coś ci kiedyś obiecałem, prawda?

Śmiech dziewczyny było słychać jeszcze długi czas po tym, jak zniknęła w odmętach jeziora, a Merlin odjechał, szczęśliwy, że nie musiał być sam. Wiedział, że będzie korzystał z magicznego zwierciadła często. Nawet bardzo często...

* * *

Kilkaset lat później wciąż pamiętał o przychodzeniu nad jezioro Avalon, lecz od tamtego dnia nie czuł się samotny. Zmieniło się coś jeszcze. Oprócz wianków ofiarowywał Pani Jeziora jeszcze jedną rzecz.

Truskawki.


End file.
